


Amárrame

by REntertainment



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Hay mucha plática sexual, M/M, Miguel es menor que Hiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REntertainment/pseuds/REntertainment
Summary: Hiro Hamada, Star Butterfly y Marco Rivera son tres amigos unidos por un interés común, el BDSM. Lamentablemente, Hiro es muy difícil de complacer, por más que lo aten, amarren o latigueen no encuentra ese placer que alguna vez sintió con "Él".Sin embargo, Marco tiene un candidato que prende una chispa de interés en Hamada, Miguel Rivera.





	1. Conociendo a Rivera

Un cuarto semioscuro, un muchacho atado a la cama fuertemente y con una venda cubriendo sus ojos, delgado, de tez blanca y con el pelo alborotado, vistiendo nada más que un calcetín sobre su pene.

Sobre él, un señor un tanto maduro, bastante ruborizado y avergonzado.

—No lo estás disfrutando ¿verdad?— pregunta el hombre un tanto desanimado.

—Honestamente no.— responde un poco exasperado el muchacho. —Aún te falta mucho que aprender.

—Sí, claro.— el hombre se acerca a la cama y desata al muchacho y le pasa su ropa. —Lamento hacerte perder el tiempo.— susurra con hartazgo y cinismo.

—Ya van 5 noches que haces lo mismo, créeme, tienes _mucho_ que aprender.— responde el muchacho poniéndose los pantalones rápidamente y sale del hotel aun acomodándose la camisa.

Aún era temprano, alrededor de las 9 de la noche, Marco posiblemente seguiría despierto, posiblemente dejaría que lo visitara, a menos que hubiese salido con su princesita. Saca su teléfono y busca entre sus contactos a Marco.

—¿Qué pedo, pinche chino?— responde el otro muchacho un tanto preocupado. —¿Otra vez te quiso hacer un títere con tu-

—Sí.— responde cortante el asiático. —Hijo de la chingada, ya le dije que eso no prende y es ridículo.

—Bueno, habrá quién-

—¿¡Es Hiro?!— pregunta una chica desde lejos. —¡Si es Hiro dile que se venga a comer nachos y ver pelis! ¡Si no es Hiro entonces ignórame!— el joven ríe y suspira.

—Ya escuchaste a Star, imagino que no hablabas para hablarme de tus proezas sexuales ¿o sí?

—Créeme, cuando tenga una, te la diré en persona.— ambos ríen y Hiro suspira. —Vas a traer collar, supongo.

—Nah, Star sabe que con visitas no hacemos juegos.— responde Marco riendo. —¿Por dónde andas? ¿Quieres que vayamos por ti?

—Estoy en el de siempre.— responde Hiro suspirando y mirando alrededor, si daba la vuelta podría regresar a la recepción del hotel y esperar ahí a Marco.

—¿El de las garrapatas?

—El _nuevo_ de siempre, pendejo.

—Ah vaya, pensé que no habías aprendido nada.— comenta el otro con un suspiro aliviado.

—¡Chinga tu madre, Díaz!— grita divertido Hiro mientras se da la vuelta y camina de regreso al hotel. —¿Aquí te espero o no?

—Llegamos en 20 minutos.— responde el otro, colgando inmediatamente, dejando a Hiro esperando en silencio en la recepción mientras escucha música.

Pasaron 19 minutos con 59 segundos cuando escucha el claxon de un coche sonar fuera, Marco y Star están saludándolo desde el coche, él simplemente sonríe y se levanta del sillón.

El departamento de Marco y Star es un lugar pequeño pero acogedor, entre la excentricidad de la muchacha y la practicidad de su amigo hacen una combinación interesante que se refleja en la decoración de su casa.

—¿Nuevo espejo?— pregunta Hiro mirando hipnotizado el objeto. Tiene un marco Art-Nouveau con miles de hojas y flores de cobre.

—Así es, gracias por notarlo.— responde Star con una sonrisa satisfecha. —Fue una ganga, la encontramos en el mercado de pulgas.

—Me encanta.— responde el otro sonriendo. —¿Entonces qué película van a poner?

—No sé, tengo ganas de algo romántico.— responde la chica metiéndose dos nachos con queso y carne a la boca.

—¿Realmente Amor?— pregunta Marco mostrando el DVD.

—Algo menos cursi.— responde Hiro haciendo una mueca, obteniendo una cara inquisitiva de Marco. —Bueno, si tu señora dice Realmente Amor, veamos esa.

Star vitorea con más nachos en la boca y Marco se sienta a su lado, abrazándola. Hiro se sienta en otro sillón.

Ya está a la mitad de la película cuando Marco suspira viendo su celular.

—Oye, chino.— susurra acercándose a Hiro para no molestar a Star. —Conozco a alguien que tal vez pueda satisfacerte...

—¿Otro?— pregunta el asiático riendo un poco. —Ya van como 5 que me presentas.

—Normalmente conozco lo que les gusta a mis amigos ¿acaso no junté a Kubo y San Juan? Ellos dos llevan una relación más allá de exquisita. Tú eres el que no me dice que quiere y por eso tengo que adivinar.

—Marco tiene razón.— Star responde un tanto distraída. —Hace magia, pero no milagros.

Los tres muchachos ríen y Marco le pasa su celular a Hiro, la foto de un muchacho en la pantalla.

—Checa este, dime si te gusta.— susurra Marco son un guiño.

—Y sé honesto.— termina Star tomando más refresco con limón.

Hiro suspira y mira la pantalla, sintiendo un claro rubor crecer en sus mejillas.

El muchacho es apuesto, ancho de espalda y brazos, vestido con una camisa sin mangas. Velludo del pecho, los brazos y axilas, con una sonrisa pícara y divertida, ojos coquetos y labios besables. Desprende un aura de sensualidad y diversión, algo completamente nuevo para Hiro.

—No está mal...— responde tocando la pantalla para ver si es la galería de Marco o alguna aplicación. Está en su perfil de Facebook.

Pasa el dedo sobre la pantalla para pasar a una foto de él con una guitarra y un micrófono. Al menos tendrían algo de lo que hablar...

Pasa el dedo otra vez y hay toda una familia detrás, se ve que es amable y tiene un gran corazón...

—¿Quieres ver sus fotos más... interesantes?— pregunta Marco con una media sonrisa, Hiro solo asiente ensimismado y le da su celular.

—¿Cómo se llama?— pregunta Hiro intentando no parecer muy interesado, así empiezan muchos que su amigo le ha presentado.

—Miguel Rivera.— responde Marco pasando el dedo de abajo hacia arriba en su celular, Star ya se acabó todos los nachos. —Es el hermano menor del tocayo de Marco.— responde después de pasarse su bocado. —El que siempre va de chamarra azul ¿lo recuerdas?

—El que le gusta que le den de latigazos ¿verdad?— pregunta Hiro divertido. —¿Cómo olvidarlo? No sabía que tiene hermano.

—Bueno, es apenas iniciado.— Star responde levantándose mientras camina a la cocina a dejar el plato de nachos en el lavabo. —Después de todo, él acaba de cumplir los 18 hace unos meses.

—¿Carne fresca?— pregunta el asiático relamiéndose los labios mientras toma el celular de Marco.

—Ya ha venido unas tres veces a la casa para unas sesiones, le gusta ser sumiso pero le presté a Marco una noche.— la princesa se encoge de hombros y suspira. —Marco me dijo que, aunque no pudo comprometerse como su sumiso, hicieron un contrato de no decir nada de lo que pasó esa noche.

—Y te amo más por respetarlo.— responde el latino sonriendo, ganando una risita de su novia. —Solo diré que ya no me molesta tener un dildo metido hasta el fondo.

Hiro suspira y ríe mientras voltea a ver el celular.

—¡Qué chingados!— grita casi saltando, la foto en el celular es demasiado sexy.

Miguel, el mismo hombre que se veía tan inocente estaba atado de manos y pies, completamente desnudo con rayones en todo el cuerpo diciendo todo tipo de asquerosidades y obscenidades, Miguel está sudado, rojo de varios lugares de su torso y piernas, con una erección verdaderamente deslumbrante, líquido preseminal escurriendo por todos lados.

—Fue su iniciación, gime bien bonito, por si te interesa.— Star susurra en el oído de Hiro con malicia, mandando un escalofrío por la espalda de este.

—El ojete de su hermano nos dijo que lo tratáramos de la chingada, que disque era ya un veterano.

—Imagino que se refería a las nalgadas de mamá Elena,— responde Star riendo. —Pero ya en serio, Hiro. Miguel es un gran chico, dentro y fuera de alguna escena, salimos con él y su hermano al cine y es súper agradable, siempre tiene algo bueno que decir.

—Te prometo que si no te gusta, dejaré que tú y Star me hagan dos romano.— propone Marco extendiendo la mano, ganando una risa por parte de Star.

—Tú sabes que cuando el trasero de Marco está en juego, habla en serio.— Hiro mira a Star y luego a Marco.

—Y si me gusta... ¿qué?

—Entonces te ganarás un switch invaluable y tendrás que usar _El Vibrador_.— contesta el latino, seguido por un tono dramático reproducido por el celular de Star.

—¿E-E-El Vibrador?— tono dramático. —Star, eso no es necesario.

—¡Estuve todo un día buscando el tono perfecto para eso! Lo usaré todo lo que pueda.— Hiro mira a Marco quien simplemente se encoge de hombros.

—Tú di Hiro ¿aceptas a Migue con o sin apuesta?

—Un Hamada se ríe del peligro, Díaz.— Hiro responde extendiendo la mano. —Especialmente del Vibrador.— tono dramático.

—Entonces, mañana mismo te ves con él, sale de la escuela a las 5.— responde el latino apretando la mano del asiático.

—Muy bien ¿qué escuela?

—El Conservatorio Nacional Musical,— responde Star. —Está estudiando para ser director de orquesta, de hecho, dentro de poco será un concierto que él va a dirigir, no es la Sinfónica Nacional, pero igual tiene su mérito.

Bueno, tenía una fecha, una hora y un tema de conversación... ahora solo falta el lugar.

Normalmente llevaría a este tipo de personas a un bar o a algún lugar de mala muerte y perdición, pero... este muchacho no es así.

Hiro vuelve a ver el celular y empieza a pasar el dedo. Antes de esa foto de Miguel atado, hay unas fotos de unas horas antes en el cine, él sonriendo, Marco Rivera con su cara de huele pedo de siempre, Marco haciendo un signo de paz y Star... bueno... siendo Star. Parecía tan inocente y tan lindo... jamás imaginaría que a él le gustaba el BDSM, pero bueno, todo el mundo tiene sorpresas y a Hiro Hamada le **encantan** las sorpresas.

_______

¡Hola a todos! Espero les guste este pequeño fanfic que se me ocurrió por esta canción de Mon Laferte ft. Juanes nwn pienso ponerle un soundtrack en algunas partes, pero lo iré viendo poco a poco :3 Espero les guste! :D


	2. La Primera Sesión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miguel y Hiro tienen su pimera sesión BDSM.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Tal vez...

Es raro regresar a la escuela, después de terminar la Universidad, Hiro pensó que jamás tendría que volver a ver un edificio académico en su vida… Especialmente después de su aventura con… Él.

Él fue quien lo inició en el BDSM, su gran cuerpo y mente lo hacían diez mil veces más atractivo que cualquier otro hombre o mujer en el mundo. Él entendía su forma de pensar, su forma de ser, le enseñó poco a poco a ser más social… ¡Diablos! Él le había presentado a Marco y a Star.

Definitivamente Él era, y siempre será, el amor de su vida… lástima que… se fue.

—Creo que por esto no vengo a escuelas…— se susurra el asiático para sí. —Demasiados recuerdos y…— sacude su cabeza, intentando apartar el recuerdo, han pasado ya 4 años desde que se fue, debe olvidarlo, o mínimo, superarlo.

—¡Ey, chinito putito!— grita alguien no muy lejos de él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Hiro levanta la vista abruptamente y empieza a voltear a todos lados. —¿Aparte de joto, ciego? Vaya, menuda parejita le encontró mi tocayo a mi hermanito.— se burla socarronamente el Rivera mayor, quien Hiro logra reconocer por su chamarra azul, no muy lejos de él.

—Cállate, cabrón.— responde el otro riendo y extendiendo su mano para saludarlo. —¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, güey ¿y tú?— responde el otro haciendo un saludo de puños.

—Pues… imagino que sabes a qué vine.— responde el asiático rascándose la nuca. —Pero si te molesta me voy.

—No para nada, lo que mi hermano haga con su cuerpo es su pedo…— saca una cajetilla de cigarros, la abre y toma uno con los dientes, le ofrece uno a Hiro y él niega con la cabeza.  —Se vuelve mi pedo cuando le hacen algo que no le gusta.— Enciende el cigarro con un encendedor metálico que sacó de su pantalón.

—No sé con quién haya andado, Marco.— empieza Hiro un tanto confundido.

—No te estoy acusando, chinito.— interrumpe el mayor exhalando una bocanada de humo. —Migue y yo nos llevamos pesado, yo le jodo su existencia y él la mía, pero créeme que si algo le llegara a pasar…

—Yo sé que él es muy diferente a todos con los que me he acostado y-

—No te estoy amenazando, acusando ni nada… solo te estoy advirtiendo, es un gran chico, cuídalo como tal. Sé que puedes ser un poco extravagante en tus gustos.— termina el latino y exhala otra bocanada de humo. —Migue sigue siendo muy nuevo, así que ve poco a poco con él ¿eh? Lo del tocayo y Star fue una broma que sabía que disfrutaría, pero fuera de eso, tenle cuidado.

—No soy un monstruo, Marco. Te lo prometo.— responde Hiro apesadumbrado. —No es mi estilo, pero iré despacio.

—Gracias, lolito. Espero sigas Su ejemplo.— Hiro sintió su alma caer a sus pies. —¿Qué? ¿Crees que eras su único sumiso?

—N-N-No, es solo que…

—Sí, a mí también me chingó en más de mil maneras, lo superaremos, chinito.

—¿Marco?— ambos voltean hacia la voz que se les acaba de unir. —¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en el taller.

—Nah, escuincle. Vine a platicar con el chino este.— responde con media sonrisa, escondiendo perfectamente su nostalgia. —Hiro, él es mi hermano, Miguel.

—Un placer.— dice Hiro guiñando un ojo. —Me mostraron fotos de tu iniciación, menudo espectáculo ¿eh?

El menor de los Rivera abre los ojos como platos y se pone tieso, en el mal sentido.

Felicidades Hiro, acabas de dar la peor primera impresión de toda tu vida.

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunta el asiático confundido.

—¿D-De veras las viste?— pregunta Miguel poniéndose su mochila frente a su entrepierna. —¿C-C-Cuánto viste?

—No mucho…— el otro responde mirando a Marco, quien simplemente le lanza una sonrisa burlona y se encoge de hombros. —Pero me dijeron que… gimes muy bonito.

Esto hace que el Rivera mayor casi se atragante con el humo de su cigarro y empieza a hacer una mezcla extraña entre tos y risotadas. Por otro lado, Miguel solo estaba intentando cubrirse con sus brazos, a pesar de que era un frío día de viento en la ciudad y traía suéter y un abrigo.

—Migue, es de mala educación no agradecer un cumplido.— dice su hermano cuando por fin pudo tomar una bocanada de aire.

—¡Chinga tu madre!— grita Miguel dándose la vuelta y agarrando su mochila, no dejando claro a qué madre se refería.

—¡Espera, Miguel!— Hiro grita saltando de la bardita donde estaba sentado. —¡No quise ofenderte!

—Te dije que es un recién iniciado.— comenta Marco dándole la espalda y riendo. —Córrele chino o se te va a ir.

El asiático toma el consejo del Rivera mayor y empieza a correr lo más rápido que puede tras su cita.

—¡Miguel! ¡Espera!

—¡Lárgate!— responde Miguel sin voltear atrás, aunque traía más peso por su mochila, era obvio que por su edad era más rápido que Hiro.

—¡No quise ofenderte, perdón! ¡Así somos en mi grupo de-!— pero antes de terminar su frase se tropieza con una baldosa mal puesta y sale volando hacia enfrente, raspándose una mano y una rodilla, sacando un verdadero grito de dolor de su garganta, haciendo voltear a Miguel quien obviamente está espantado.

—Ay mijo, no mire.— susurra una señora jalando a su niño pequeño. —Par de jotos haciendo sus pendejadas a media calle.

Y ahí está, otra vez ese horrible sentimiento. Miles de ojos sobre él, juzgándolo, viéndolo igual que Tía Cass y Tadashi cuando… no, Hiro, recuerda lo que Él dijo, son ignorantes, reprimidos.

_No puedo creer que en serio te guste esto…_

No, Hiro, tranquilo, es solo-

_¡No se puede sentir placer a través del dolor, ese hombre te hizo un desviado!_

Respira, no dejes que-

_No puedes salir de esta casa sin Tadashi, no confío en ti, Hiro. Quisiera, lo haría si fueras normal._

—¡Hiro!— Miguel se acerca rápidamente. —Que buen chingadazo te diste.— suspira el otro, aun completamente rojo. —P-P-Perdona, yo… ehm… mi apartamento está cerca ¿vamos?

Hiro asiente, levantándose lentamente, su mano y rodilla ardiendo muy fuerte, al menos no estaba sangrando mucho, pero apoyarse le daba una punzada un tanto fuerte.

El apartamento de Miguel no es muy grande, pero es muy acogedor. Pintado de azul claro y con miles de fotos familiares.

—¿No eres de aquí, verdad?— pregunta Hiro en su intento número 32 de sacarle una palabra a Miguel. —Es que… bueno… Marco me contó que tú y tu familia son de México y…

—Me dijeron que no se la enseñarían a nadie.— responde Miguel con amargura. Ya había curado a Hiro y lo había vendado. —Lo prometieron.

—¿Seguro? Porque Star y Marco siempre respetan promesas de ese tipo, no creo que-

—¡Ellos dijeron que no se lo mostrarían a nadie!— grita exasperado el otro.

—¿Bajo qué contexto?— la pregunta del asiático confundido, logrando que el mexicano se calmara y lo mire extrañado.

—¿Cómo que bajo qué contexto? ¿¡Pues qué otro contexto podría haber?!— pregunta el menor exasperado.

—Pues igual y pensaron que era parte de la escena… ¿dijiste tu palabra de seguridad?— ambos se quedan mirando por un momento y Miguel empieza a reír, ya más relajado.

—Creo que había tantas cosas en mi cabeza que… no, creo que no la dije… perdona.

—Está bien, tranquilo.— responde Hiro riendo. —Perdona si soy muy directo… mi- digo, alguien que aprecio mucho me enseñó que esa es la mejor manera de ser.

—Sí, algo así me dijo Marco… el de Star.— susurra el mexicano. —Yo no estoy muy acostumbrado a… bueno… a gemir de placer cuando me dan mis buenos chingadazos, pero es… no sé…

—Te entiendo, puede ser embriagador ¿no? Saber que no puedes hacer nada, que no tienes voluntad… quita muchos pesos de encima.— sigue Hiro con una sonrisa.

—No sólo eso, es… saber que tienes tanta confianza en alguien que le das total control de tu cuerpo para que te haga sentir placer es, bueno, no sé cómo describirlo.— Hiro sonríe con un poco de tristeza, Miguel le recordaba a sí mismo, al menos en los primero años que Él entró a su vida.

—Tienes razón, Miguel.— el asiático comenta mientras asiente con la cabeza. —Es indescriptible.

—¿Cómo conociste a Marco?— pregunta Rivera por fin sentándose a lado de Hiro. —A Díaz, pues.

—Un profesor nos presentó.— el otro responde intentando no empezar con su tristeza. —Él, Star y al parecer tu hermano eran sus sumisos, yo simplemente me uní por curiosidad.

—Sí, Marco me contó. ¿Fue en la universidad?— Hiro asiente. —¿Qué edad tienes?

—Veinticuatro ¿tú acabas de cumplir dieciocho, cierto?— pregunta el otro cruzando una pierna.

—Así es.— el mexicano asiente y mira alrededor. —¿Tienes hambre? Puedo pedir algo de comer y así.

—Una pizza no vendría mal.— Hiro responde sonriendo. —Te coopero con la mitad.

—¿De qué la quieres?— pregunta el menor tomando el teléfono. —A mí me gusta de pepperoni, pero-

—Está bien, de pepperoni.— responde Hiro rápidamente.

—Ok, dame unos cinco minutos ¿sí? Regreso.— el mexicano entra a su cuarto con una sonrisa y el teléfono ya en la oreja.

Hiro suspira y ve a la puerta que acaba de cerrar Miguel, en serio es muy diferente a lo que está acostumbrado, él ya está muy dañado, le rompieron el corazón, lo corrieron de su casa, su mente está ya muy turbia por todo el conocimiento que ya tiene tanto sexual como de la escuela, en fin, ya está viejo.

Miguel no, él se ve que aún ama a su familia y viceversa, obviamente no saben de su preferencia sexual, eso queda muy claro. O bueno, chance su familia es mucho más abierta que-

¿Esas son fotos de Miguel haciendo distintas caras de bebé? No, definitivamente su familia es más tradicional que la de Hiro. Marco no dice mucho, tampoco es que haya preguntado, la familia siempre ha sido un tema delicado para el grupo de Hiro, todos fueron desconocidos por sus familias y básicamente los corrieron de sus casas. Él les dio un apartamento pequeño donde vivieron toda la universidad, los contrató como ayudantes en sus clases y les consiguió trabajos de medio tiempo con sus conexiones…

Pero nunca vieron a Marco o alguno de los otros sumisos, tal vez porque ellos tres eran los más allegados a Él ¿quizá? Después de todo, Marco lo dijo: “Sí, a mí también me chingó en más de mil maneras” ¿A qué se refiere?

—Listo, dice que llega en media hora o es gratis.— comenta Miguel emocionado. —La pedí de pepperoni con extra- ¿qué tienes?

—¿Hm? Nada, nada. Solo pensando.— concéntrate en el presente Hiro, concéntrate.

—¿Seguro? E-Es decir, cualquier relación debe tener bases en confianza y bueno… ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo, si no me quieres decir lo respeto.— responde el mexicano alzando las manos y sonriendo apenado.

—No, tranquilo. Está bien.

Una sonrisa sincera se dibuja en la cara de Miguel y suspira.

—Bueno entonces… ehm… ¿qué dices?— pregunta ruborizado el mexicano.

—¿De?

—Pues… de… de mí.— Miguel está evitando la mirada de Hiro como si se tratara de la mismísima Gorgona, pero es normal, Hiro no podía ni hablar cuando Él lo evaluó.

—¿A qué te refieres?— pregunta Hiro con una sonrisa malvada.

—M-M-Me vas a hacer decirlo ¿cierto?

—Expresa lo que deseas.— Hiro contesta sintiendo su dominante interior brotar poco a poco. —Porque puede que solo quieras que te diga que estás guapo y yo te diga que tu trasero parece un pastel recién sacado del horno.— esta respuesta hace gemir un poco a Miguel y se encoge un poco.

—Q-Q-Qui- — Miguel traga saliva, o al menos lo intenta, pero su boca está más seca que el desierto. —Quiero- Quiero que… ¡agh!

—Tranquilo.— susurra Hiro levantándose lentamente. —Mírame.— ordena suavemente mientras pone una mano en el hombro de Miguel, pero él simplemente mira a otro lado. —Miguel, mírame. Es una orden.

Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo del mexicano y lentamente voltea la cabeza, el asiático lo está mirando con paciencia y al ver que por fin sus miradas se cruzan, sonríe.

—Miguel, relájate, dime con tus palabras ¿qué es lo que quieres?— susurra Hiro sonriendo suavemente.

—Quiero que… me… quiero que me desnudes y me toques…

—¿Qué más?— pregunta Hiro sonriendo para sí mismo.

—Quiero seguir tus órdenes y ser tu… ser tu sumiso o… o amigo si no te gusto como sumi-

—Tranquilo,— susurra Hiro tomando la mejilla del otro, quien abre mucho los ojos y luego los cierra, recargándose en la mano con una sonrisa tranquila. —Tranquilo ¿seguro eso es lo que quieres? Yo no soy de los que busca su propio placer, quiero que esto sea erótico para ambos.

Miguel deja pasar unos segundos mirando a los ojos del asiático y asiente lentamente, haciendo que el dominante de Hiro florezca completamente.

—Me hiciste correr tras de ti, Miguel.— susurra de forma amenazadora. —Deberás pagar por ello ¿entendiste?

El pobre mexicano empalidece y abre sus ojos a lo máximo que puede, dejando salir un pequeño gemido de miedo.

—S-Sí.

—¿Sí, qué?— pregunta el otro deslizando un dedo por su espalda, haciendo al menor temblar como loco.

—Sí, señor.— responde Miguel dócilmente.

—Bien, buen muchacho.— Miguel suspira viendo a Hiro sentarse. —Desnúdate.— ordena el otro, sonriendo de lado.

—Q-Quiere-

—Toma la orden como tú desees.— interrumpe Hiro sin miramientos. —Sólo acércate más y hazlo lentamente, quiero verte bien.— El otro muchacho asiente y mira al estéreo, luego a Hiro con cierta duda. —¿Quieres poner música? Adelante, es tu show después de todo.

El muchacho asiente y camina lo más rápido posible, saca su celular de su bolsillo y lo conecta, sus dedos volando por la pantalla y cuando por fin parece encontrar una canción decente, la toca y regresa con Hiro, la música empieza un poco antes de que llegue.

—¿Havana? Pensé que serías más de música clásica.— comenta el asiático sonriendo de lado, viendo como Miguel mueve lentamente las caderas y los hombros al ritmo del piano. —Dime ¿cómo puedes verte tan inocente y sensual a la vez?

—E-Encanto Rivera, imagino.— responde el otro pasando sus manos por su torso.

—Tu hermano no lo tiene, él se ve peligroso y sensual, es como tu opuesto.— responde con una sonrisa y llevando una mano lentamente a su entrepierna. —Otra cosa, no puedes tocarte sin mi permiso ¿entendiste? Al menos no…— se endereza un poco y estira el brazo para apuntar al paquete del menor. —Aquí ¿entiendes?

—Sí señor.— responde Miguel, empezándose a desabotonar la camisa, mostrando una camiseta negra que combina deliciosamente con su camisa roja y naranja, se la quita lentamente y la deja caer.

—¿Te dejas el vello largo?— pregunta el asiático mirando las axilas y pecho del músico, obviamente se los recortó o depiló.

—B-Bueno, dicen que corto se ve-

—Esas son mamadas,— interrumpe nuevamente el asiático con enojo en su voz. —Tú y tu cuerpo son perfectos tal cual son, con o sin vello, con o sin cicatrices.— Miguel se encoge un poco al oír la voz tan enfadada y determinante del mayor. —Si quieres ser mi sumiso y no te molesta tu vello, tendrás que dejártelo largo ¿entiendes? Y que se joda a quién no le guste.

—Muy bien, señor.— responde el danzante levantándose la camiseta poco a poco, dejando ver sus abdominales, luego sus pectorales y al final, su pecho. El observador sonríe desabotonándose lentamente el pantalón cuando, de repente, se escucha el timbre del edificio, sobresaltando a ambos.

Miguel pone pausa a la música y corre al teléfono que conecta al altavoz de la entrada, abre la reja eléctrica y suspira.

—P-Perdone.

—No te disculpes, ponte la camisa y recibe la pizza, me la traerás y seguirás después ¿Sí?— Miguel asiente y toma el dinero que Hiro le está ofreciendo, se viste rápidamente y corre a la puerta, paga y lleva la caja y el refresco hacia el asiático y pone replay a la canción.

De nuevo se quita lentamente la camisa, desabotonándola un poco más rápido, haciendo reír a Hiro, quien simplemente está comiendo pizza.

—No hay prisa, chamaco.— ronronea el asiático sonriendo, dejando a un lado el plato y su vaso para regresar su mano a su entrepierna.

—Lo sé.— responde más seguro, empezando a desabotonar sus pantalones. —Es que… bueno…

—No te excuses, solo sigue.— ordena el mayor sobándose lentamente y relamiéndose los labios.

Miguel ya había bajado por completo sus pantalones, dejando notar su erección y se empieza a bajar los bóxers pegados, negros con rojo que lleva, pero de la nada se escucha la puerta abriéndose.

—¡Migue! ¡Te tra-!— inmediatamente entra una chica muy parecida a él con grandes lentes y una coleta, pero al verlo se torna pálida y da un salto hacia atrás. —¡Jesús, María, José, Pedro, Juan, Pablo-!

—¡Rosa! ¿¡Qué haces aquí?!— pregunta Miguel poniéndose rápidamente la ropa en lo que su prima invocaba a toda la corte celestial.

—¿¡Cómo que qué hago aquí?!— responde la otra persignándose e hiperventilando. —¡Siempre vengo a esta hora para traerte de comer!

—¡Te dije que iba a tener visitas y que iba a comer fuera!— responde el otro medio abrochándose la camisa.

—¡No pues qué visitas tan más chingonas! ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo?!— responde la otra azotando la puerta. —¿¡Por qué o para qué te estabas encuerando para este güey?!

—¡Como que ese es mi pedo ¿no?!

—¡Pues el pedo de un Rivera es el pedo de todos!— responde Rosa exasperada. —¡Espera a que tu mamá lo sepa y-!

—¿Y tú para qué chingados viniste?— pregunta Hiro levantándose y descaradamente abrochándose el pantalón.

—¡Te vale madres

—Pero a mí no.— responde Miguel enojado. —Te dije que tendría visitas y-

—Pues la Tía Luisa me mandó para decirte que Mamá Elena viene y que nos quiere a todos en la casa, que va a cocinar y te mandó esto para que no te vaya a dar chorrillo cuando ella llegue, pero nomás espera a que-

—¡Tú no le dirás esto a nadie!— grita Miguel entre espantado y enojado. —Es mi vida y-

—A ver, Miguel.— interrumpe su prima marchando hacia él. —Los Rivera somos una familia respetable, cabal y correcta ¿o qué? ¿Quieres acabar como Marco?

—¡Pues Marco se ve feliz! ¡No teniendo que aguantar los teatritos que se echan tus papás contra los míos, o los teatritos que hace Abel cada que lleva novia nueva a la casa!— abre la puerta y señala hacia afuera, mientras toma una respiración profunda, al parecer para contener las lágrimas. —Dicen ser cabales y correctos, pero en realidad son unos hipócritas. Si desnudarme enfrente de un hombre es razón para que me dejen de amar, entonces háganlo.

—¡Miguel, escúchate! ¿Acaso quieres romperle el corazón a tu mamá otra vez?

—Marco sigue hablando con ella, sigue viéndola por Skype y alguna vez la invitó acá para pasar las vacaciones, así que créeme, su corazón no se romperá ¡ahora largo!— Rosa toma una respiración indignada y exhala rendida.

—No sé qué vaya a ser de ustedes dos, pero ojalá lo disfruten, par de desviados.— escupe mirando a ambos con asco y marcha fuera del departamento, azotando la puerta al salir.

Un silencio incómodo se asienta en la sala, Miguel está inmóvil, mirando al vacío y Hiro viéndolo, tristemente.

—Miguel,— susurra Hiro después de unos segundos. —Lamento que esto haya pasado, pero créeme que si algo pasa, Star, Marco, tu hermano y yo estaremos ahí para ti, tranquilo ¿sí?— toma una pluma y un cuaderno que está por ahí y anota su número y el de sus tres amigos. —No dudes en mandar whats si no contestamos, normalmente tenemos un mensaje automatizado si estamos ocupados, pero en cuanto uno de nosotros se desocupe responderemos de inmediato ¿sí?—

Silencio.

—Escucha, si necesitas llorar hazlo, si necesitas gritar o algo, hazlo, solo no te dejes amedrentar por… quien sea que ella sea.— dice suavemente llevando una mano lentamente hacia el hombro del menor. —Solo…

—No me toques.— contesta Miguel antes de que la mano de Hiro si quiera lo rozara. —Solo vete…

Hiro suspira y deja el cuaderno con el número de los tres en la mesa.

—Todo saldrá bien, ya verás.— dice el otro rengueando un poco por su rodilla lastimada. —Suerte.— y con eso, sale del apartamento hacia el ascensor.

Vaya día fue este.


	3. Reencuentros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los chicos protegen a Miguel de la furia de su padre.

—No deberías sentirte mal,— comenta la chica un poco apesadumbrada. —Es decir ¿cómo ibas a saber que su prima iría para darle de comer? No es tu culpa.

—Lo sé, Star. Pero…— el asiático suspira mientras toma otra rebanada de pizza, luego de su cita fallida regresó al apartamento de Star y Marco para comer. —Me recordó tanto a… bueno…

—Imagino que fue muy fuerte para ti, pero ¿crees que en serio Rosa quiera joderle la existencia a su propio primo?— pregunta Marco preocupado mientras mordisquea su pedazo de pizza. —Después de todo, el tocayo nos habló de lo mucho que significa la familia para los Rivera.

—Rosa dijo que habían desconocido a Marco.— responde Hiro suspirando. —Dudo que lo piense dos veces… solo espero que todo salga bien para él.

—Pero si no, estaremos ahí para él ¿cierto?— Star pregunta apuntando a ambos chicos con su pizza. —Después de todo, es lo que Le prometimos.

—Ayudar a quienes sufran de discriminación por sus gustos.— suspira Marco con solemnidad.

—Tanto o más como Él nos ayudó.— termina Hiro con determinación. —Tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para saber que-

En ese momento, la puerta del apartamento empieza a ser golpeada con desesperación, lo que hace que Marco salte de su asiento y corra derechito a la puerta.

—¿Quién?— pregunta abriendo rápidamente, su tocayo está pálido y jadeando, parece haber corrido un buen tramo.

—¿¡Por qué chingados tienes tu casa hasta el otro lado de la pinche ciudad?!— grita Marco Rivera con el poco aire que le queda. —¡Puta madre!

—Pues tú de pendejo que fumas como chimenea del siglo diecinueve.— responde Díaz suspirando. —¿Ya supiste qué pasó con tu hermano?

—¡Sí! Me habló llorando y gimiendo de miedo,— responde Rivera entrando al apartamento.

—En mi defensa-

—Tranquilo, lolito.— interrumpe el chico de chamarra azul. —Él me dijo que prácticamente te corrió, pero entiéndelo, el pobre está que se lo lleva la chingada.— voltea a la princesa que lo está mirando preocupado y sonríe. —Hola, Mariposa.

—Hola, Calaverita.— responde Star con una media sonrisa. —¿Tu hermano está bien?

—Pues… no ha muerto por una chancla atómica, así que imagino que Rosa aún no va con el chisme.— responde con sarcasmo. —Pero honestamente, me da miedo, porque mientras que la mayor parte de la familia es explosiva… es papá quien me preocupa.

—¿Ira silenciosa?— pregunta Star desganada.

—Ira silenciosa, además la mirada de “Esperaba algo mejor que… esto”.— los chicos gruñen y suspiran preocupados. —Pero le dije que ustedes estaban para apoyarlo y obviamente yo, pero…

—No creo que quiera nuestra ayuda, siendo nosotros quién le mostramos esto.— termina Díaz rascándose la nuca. —Sí, es lógico.

—Deja de eso, tocayito.— comenta Rivera un poco enojado. —En el mejor de los casos, ya habrán aprendido la lección… en el peor, lo mandaran al Campamento.

Todos voltean a ver al de chamarra azul que ya está tomando un vaso de plástico y refresco, sus ojos están completamente abiertos y sus caras retorcidas en terror.

—¿Campamento? ¿Es neta?— pregunta Díaz horrorizado. —¡Esas cosas son ilegales!

—Nunca dije que no,— el otro suspira y toma de un trago su vaso. —Pero siempre hay alguien que encuentra una forma ¿no?

—¿Qué podemos hacer?— pregunta Star alarmada. —¿No lo vamos a dejar solo o sí?

—Obvio no, ya le di la noticia a mi mamá, me dijo que ella ayudaría a Miguel de ser necesario.— él suspira y mira al fondo de su vaso vacío. —Pero ¿Y si no es suficiente?

—Tenemos que-

En eso el celular de Marco empieza a sonar y él contesta inmediatamente, poniendo el altavoz.

—¿Marco?— Miguel contesta desde el otro lado de la línea, está llorando y suena muy desesperado. —Marco, me acaba de hablar mamá, me dijo que ya sabía.

—Yo le dije, tranquilo, escuincle, respira.— responde su hermano con tono protector. —Respira muy hondo, estarás bien.

—No quiero ir, Marco, no quiero.— gime el menor con miedo. —Por favor, ven conmigo a la cena, te necesito.

—No puedo, escuincle.— responde el mayor con un gruñido. —Me sacarán a punta de pistola de ahí, tú puedes.

—¡No tienes que ir solo!— grita Star desesperada y llorando. —¡Yo voy contigo si quieres!

—¿Star?— pregunta el otro aliviado. —¿Díaz? ¿Estás ahí?

—Es mi ama ¿no?— responde con una risa para intentar hacer menos tensa la situación. —Tranquilo, todos estamos contigo.

—¿Todos?— pregunta alarmado.

—Todos.— responde Hiro con una sonrisa. —Tranquilo, entiendo que tenías muchas cosas en la cabeza, no es tu culpa ni mía, esto no se puede esconder para siempre.

Se escuchan unos cuantos gemidos y de repente, llanto.

—No quiero ir a esa cena, no puedo.— el menor gimotea. —¡Papá es el que paga mi colegiatura, si me corre de la familia me va a dejar en la calle! ¡Y Coco! ¡Coco, por Dios, Marco! ¡Coco! ¿¡Qué va a ser de ella con dos hermanos desviados?! ¡Va a terminar en un pinche convento!— grita desesperado el pobre Rivera, Star simplemente miraba a todos desesperada.

—¡¿Dónde estás, Migue?!

—E-En mi casa.

—¡No te vayas a mover de ahí, ya vamos para allá!— todos miran a la princesa tomar la caja de pizza y corre fuera, Marco Rivera cuelga y corre detrás de ella, Hiro lo sigue y su tocayo termina la procesión para cerrar la puerta del apartamento.

Cuando Star maneja, es que de verdad le urge llegar y eso puede significar un peligro para peatones, conductores, el carro y obviamente los pasajeros.

—¡Star! ¡Vas sobre el límite de velocidad!— grita su novio alarmado.

—¡Estoy **justo** en el límite, Marco, no andes chingando!— responde mientras pone las intermitentes y gira después de unos segundos a la derecha.

—¡Es aquí!— anuncia Hiro unos metros antes de llegar al edificio de Miguel, el carro chirria sus neumáticos pero definitivamente, nadie ni nada salió dañado… bueno… no de gravedad al menos.

—Tú le vas a comprar balatas nuevas este mes, Star.— refunfuña su querido mientras sale temblando del carro y sobándose la frente de un tope que se dio cuando Star frenó abruptamente.

—¡Sí, sí, lo importante ahora es Miguel! ¡Vamos!— pero antes de que ella pudiera dar un paso, el chico ya estaba corriendo hacia ella, abrazándola fuertemente.

—¡Star!

—¡Ay, chiquito! Tranquilo, tranquilo. Verás que todo sale bien.— suspira la chica dándole unas palmadas suaves en su cabeza. —Todo estará bien, ya verás, no es tan grave, habrá una solución.

—No, no habrá, ya valí madres, Star.— llora el otro hundiendo su cara en el hombro de Star.

—Tan grandote y tan chillón, pinche escuincle.— suspira su hermano dándole una palmadita en la espalda. —Tranquilo, Rosa es cruel pero no pendeja, yo tengo uno que otro secretito de ella por ahí, o eso creo, tendremos que-

—¡Marco Rivera!— grita una voz madura y varonil. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿P-P-Papá?— pregunta Miguel alarmado. —¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—¡¿Cómo está eso que te estabas encuerando para un hombre?!— grita Enrique Rivera, rojo como tomate y su bigote moviéndose violentamente.

—Señor, aquí no es el mejor lugar para discutir esto.— interrumpe Díaz viendo a varia gente posar ojos sobre el grupo. —Por favor.

—Alto.— el hombre interrumpe a Díaz escudriñándolos con los ojos. —¡Ustedes!

—Señor por favor-

—¡Ustedes son los que se acostaban con su profesor! ¡Inmorales! ¿¡Qué le han hecho a mi hijo?!— grita incluso más enojado el señor apretando los puños.

—Técnicamente no era nuestro profesor,— responde Star en un tono calmado. —Era profesor, sí, pero él estaba en el área de Ciencias Tecnológicas en mi escuela, yo estaba estudiando Artes Plásticas y-

—¡NO IMPORTA!— grita Enrique temblando de ira.

—Claro que sí.— Star responde manteniendo la calma. —Usted nos acusa de algo que no tiene ni idea.— Star está cubriendo lo que puede de Miguel con su cuerpo, mirando directamente a los ojos a Enrique. —Nunca fue mi profesor, nunca lo sería, nos aseguramos de ello, Marco estudió Negocios y tampoco tendría jamás clases con Él.— se acerca lentamente al señor que poco a poco está recobrando un color normal y le pone una mano en el hombro. —Por favor, escúchenos.

Pasaron unos segundos muy tensos, tanto que Miguel parecía no estar respirando, se dio cuenta hasta que su padre suspiró derrotado y aceptó entrar al apartamento y hablar.

La plática fue larga, llena de dudas de parte del adulto, poco a poco, Miguel empezó a destensarse y respirar, pero igual seguía aferrado a Star como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Entonces… ¿nunca fue profesor de ninguno de ustedes?— pregunta Enrique confundido.

—No, nunca. Hiro pudo haber sido su estudiante, pero se quedó en otra Universidad.— responde Star, la única que podía hablar con tanta calma.

—¿Lo que hacen entonces no es puro chingadazo?

—Sí es parte de,— responde la princesa con una sonrisa satisfecha. —Pero hay muchas otras cosas, pero sí, hay dominación o dolor de algún tipo, a veces las dos juntas, pero siempre en un ambiente de Seguridad, Respeto y Consensualidad.

—Si yo estoy con Star y hace algo que me incomoda, digo mi Palabra de Seguridad y la escena termina inmediatamente, sin peros, estemos o no a mitad de escena.— interviene Díaz con seriedad. —Lo mismo con ella.

—Pero ¿qué le ven de sexy? ¿Qué tiene de rico que le peguen a uno?— pregunta Enrique pasándose una mano por la cara y bufando.

—…Podría mostrarle,— comienza Star cuidadosamente, ganándose miradas sorprendidas de parte de los chicos e indignada de parte del mayor. —No a fuerzas debe haber sexo, se lo aseguro, solo… necesito su consentimiento.

—¿Y qué me harás? ¿Me vas a atar a la cama, encuerado y me vas a dar de manotazos en los huevos?— pregunta con sarcasmo el señor con una sonrisa condescendiente.

—…— Star sonríe pícaramente. —¿Es eso lo que usted quiere? Se puede hacer.

El señor Rivera empieza a volverse colorado una vez más y gruñe.

—Señor, algo que decía Él era-

—¿¡Por qué lo llaman Él?! ¿Les lavó el cerebro o algo?— pregunta exasperado el pobre hombre. —Intenté arrancarle a Marco su nombre y ¡nada! Me enteré el día que la noticia salió en la televisión ¿qué tiene ese hombre de especial?

—Es algo que usted no puede entender.— Hiro responde enojado. —Él era un genio en esto, nos enseñó todo lo que pudo antes de que eso pasara y honestamente hemos vivido muy felices gracias a ello, a pesar de todo lo que nos han hecho pasar.

—La verdad, Señor Rivera.— Díaz empieza también un poco molesto. —Es que, hasta que no sienta esa devoción con alguien…

—Él no es nuestro dios.— interrumpe el Rivera de en medio. —Pero sí era un mentor no solo sexual, papá. También fue un apoyo para nosotros cuando nos dimos cuenta de nuestros gustos, cuando ustedes nos echaron de nuestras casas, me consiguió trabajo y me rentó uno de sus apartamentos y-

—Alto ¿cómo que los echaron?— pregunta Enrique preocupado. —Además ¡nosotros no te echamos, tú te fuiste!

Pasan unos segundos, Marco mirando confundido a su padre.

—Mamá Elena no te dijo ¿cierto?— pregunta Marco sorprendido. —Me dijo que un desviado, concubino de satanás no era bienvenido entre los Rivera, especialmente uno que le gusta que le arrempujen los frijoles.— Rivera ríe un tanto desganado y suspira. —Y a mis amigos o los echaron de su casa o fueron tan crueles con ellos que no quisieron regresar.

Enrique mira a todos y cada uno de los mayores, con pena, tristeza, vergüenza y dolor.

—Marco…

—No papá, tranquilo.— interrumpe su hijo con una sonrisa triste. —Yo… yo estoy bien y-

—¡Tonterías, mamá jamás debió haber hecho eso!

—Tú mismo nos llamaste desviados y peor hace unos cinco minutos ¿y de la nada eres pro-BDSM?— pregunta su hijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues no lo entiendo, hijo.— responde el otro Rivera. —Posiblemente jamás lo entienda porque a mí no me llama, pero esa no es razón para echarte… bueno tal vez para tu abuela, pero tu madre y yo podemos hablar con ella.

Miguel y Marco se ven entre sí, impresionados y claramente confundidos.

—¿Entonces no me odias?— pregunta Miguel con los ojos llorosos.

—¿Cómo podría odiarte, Miguel?— pregunta su padre con voz temblorosa, levantándose del sillón y abriendo grandes los brazos. —Marco, Miguel, vengan a cenar ¿sí? Hablaremos de esto con la familia y verás cómo poco a poco esto se arregla.— Miguel corre a los brazos abiertos de su padre y abrazándolo fuerte.

—¿Y si mamá Elena dice algo?

—Tú deja eso a los adultos, mijo.— Enrique mira a Marco quien simplemente sonríe y se une lentamente al abrazo. —Lo importante, es que estemos juntos, como familia.


End file.
